Forbidden Counter Part Love
by JaneTK143
Summary: This is my story about the LOVE of the PPGZ and the RRBZ. The PPGZ thought they were going to have fun in high school but instead it was all love and drama but in the beginning was action when the RRBZ came. What will happen next. I will post a lot of chapters and will tell you when I am done the story. Sorry if there are any errors...
1. Why Does It Have To Be Me

Forbidden Love: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly Mjlov143 does not own anything except for the story.

Miyako's P.O.V

I woke up very early and got ready for school. Today was the first day of Fresh Man year for my friends Momoko, Kauro and I. I was really excited.

I took a shower, curled my hair and STUFF.

I still had some spare time so I drew some designs on clothes for my job at the number one Fashion Company in the WORLD. A couple minutes later I heard my doorbell ring and my grandmother opened it.

It was my best friends Momoko and Kauro. We ran to school and thankfully we were just on time. The teacher said that we would be having three new boys transferring to our school today. Three boys walked into the classroom and my face turned pale. I turned to look at my best friends and their faces had the same expression so the feeling was MUTUAL.

The retarded RRBZ were standing right there. They introduced them selves then the teacher assigned them seats, and guides.

When that was happening there was only a couple words I was thinking.

"NOT ME, NOT ME NOT FUCKING ME!"

"Boomer sit next to Miyako, Brick sit next to Momoko and Butch sit next to Kauro. Oh and you three will be the guides of the new students. You will have to spend time together until the students know exactly where everything is.' Mrs Keane said.

"DAMMIT!" I accidently said out loud.

"Miyako, that was not nice at all. Now you have to apologize to Boomer. How do you think that makes one of the new students feel?" Mrs. Keane asked.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"What was that?" Boomer asked.

"I said, I am sorry for whining because I have to sit next to you" I said in a louder and annoyed tone.

"That's Better" he said.

Momoko's POV

I kept banging my head on my desk until I heard a whisper. I looked up to see Brick whispering to me. I just ignored him and went back to giving myself pain. It wasn't long until I felt a tap on my shoulder. AGAIN it was Brick! He kept asking and asking me so many questions.

"When is this class Over? What is the next class? When is lunch time? What time is it?"

"JUST GIVE ME A BREAK!" I thought in my head.

He gave me a note that said "How come your not answering my questions."

I scribbled several words down and flicked the note back. The note I gave said "I am suppose to be paying attention to the lesson."

"Then how come you were too busy banging your head on your desk the whole time?" he replied with his stupid voice.

"Good point. What the hell is it that you want again?" I asked in annoyed tone.

"I would like to know... When is this class over, what is the next class, when is lunch time, can I have your phone number, and what time is it." he said all at once.

"This class is over at 10:00, the next class is algebra, lunch time is at 12:00, WHAT?, and the time is 9:57." I replied.

"He wanted my phone number?! EW!EW!EW! HE WANTED MY PHONE NUMBER!" I thought in my head.

"So can I?" he asked.

"Can you what?"

"Have your phone number?" he replied while slightly blushing.

I wrote it down and gave it to him. "Here you go..."

Oops... I wasn't suppose to give it to him. Too late he already has it. Well, I hope he doesn't call in the middle of the night. Are you kidding? I hope he doesn't call at all!

Kauro's P.O.V

I was trying to pay attention to the lesson. JUST KIDDING! I was having fun reading. Yeah right like I'd ever have fun reading. Now seriously. I was thinking about what I was going to do after school.

Hmmm...

Should I read... NO

Actually do my homework... NO

Should I play dress up... DO YOU EVEN KNOW ME? NO!

How about going to the skate park... OF COURSE... YES!

My thoughts were interrupted by a note landing on my desk.

It said "What are you thinking about." I wondered where it was from. I looked around the room... still no clue. So I just stuffed the note into my pocket. I tried to think about stuff that I actually like but I was still thinking about who gave me the note. A minute later another note landed on my desk. I looked up and it turns out Bitch... oops I mean Butch was the one who gave me the notes.

The second note he gave me said "You're Kauro, right?"

I wrote something down and threw it at his face... sadly he caught it before my fire caught it's target.

The note I gave to him was a kind note. It said "No. My name is Buttercup. Of course I am Kauro, Bitch... oh sorry I mean BUTCH."

I looked at the clock. It was 9:57. THANK GOD. This class is almost over. Just three more minutes...

I got another note that said " Do you want to the skate park with me after school?"

I was thinking of a way to say no. Uh... oh I GOT IT!

I scribbled words down and flicked it back at him. The note said "Sorry but I have to study."

"He He He... I never study, but surprisingly I always get A's" I thought to myself.

He wrote something back. The next note said "I know you aren't really going to study... you are just scared I am a better skateboarder than you."

The bell rang and all I could say to him was "FINE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kauro's POV The bell rang and it was time to go home, but I felt like I had to do something.

Read... No

Homework... NO

How bout dress up. (Do you even know me?!) NO!

Skate park... yup.

I took my skate board out of my bookbag and skidded off. Luckily, no one was there. I was skating when I slipped and fell off my board. When I fell I got back up and looked everywhere for my skateboard. I finally found it but it was in the hands of Bitch. Oops I mean Butch.

"Give me back my skateboard."

"What's the magic word?" he asked.

"Abra cadabra, NOW GIVE IT BACK."

"Since you won't say please then you have to go on a date with me"  
he said with a smirk on his face.

"Ewww! NO."

"Well you didn't say please." he replied.

"Fine, P-P-PLEASE!"

"Too late." he said.

"JUST GIVE ME MY DAMN SKATEBOARD BACK, BITCH oops sorry I mean Butch."

"Either go on a date with me or you have to kiss me" he replied with his stupid anoying voice.

"Fine, I will go on one date." I mumbled.

"That's better!" he exclaimed as he handed me my skateboard and I skated off.

Miyako's POV

We were walking to school while Kauro was going on and on about how bad Butch is and how she is going to have a really bad time.

"I am just gonna ditch him" Kauro said in an angry tone.

I rolled up one of my fashion magazines, and smacked her in the back of the head with it.

"Be nice, I know how bad the RowdyRuff Boys are but they are not doing anything bad."

"Uh, Whatever. I hate all the Rowdyruff boys especially Butch. Why? Because they are perverts, ass holes, play boys, villians,-  
Kauro was cut off by me.

"Not to mention ouf COUNTERPARTS."

Our disscusion was interrupted by a noise we heard behind us.  
We spun around quickly and turns out the Rowdyruff boys were following us the whole way to school.

"SHIT MAKE A RUN FOR IT" I yelled.

We sprinted towards our school and as we arrived into the classroom, the bell rang and people were pouring in.

I wasn't paying attention to the lesson. Which was strange because I usally do. Anyway, my thoughts kept leading back to the RRBZ. Hmmm... I wonder if they were still suspicious about us. My thoughts were interrupted by a folded note landing on my desk in the middle of class.

"How did you know" is what the note said.

Turns out it was Boomer who wrote it. Looks like I was right. They are STILL suspicious.

I wrote " Know What?" and flicked it back hoping to look innocent.

"You know what." he wrote back.

"KNOW WHAT?" is what I scribbled and threw it at him... HARD.  
It hit the back of his head.

"How are you SO STRONG?" he asked.

UH OH... now he is really suspicious. "Universe Help Me" I thought.

Suddenly the bell rang. "Thanks Universe." I mumbled.

Then Boomer pulled me back. "I hate you UNIVERSE" I thought to myself.

He started shooting me with so many questions.

Then when I had the chance I sprinted to the door since I was REALLY fast. I managed to get away. Or so I thought.

When I hurried to my locker and put my stuff in it quickly hoping he wouldn't follow me, HE DID.

"How are you so STRONG... AND FAST?" he asked.

"Are you a VAMPIRE?" he asked with fear in his eyes.

I started to laugh. "NO! I am Bubbles... OH SHIT!" I said really regreting what I just blurted.

I forgot about school and just ran really fast all the way home.

What are Momoko and Kauro going to think. They are going to kill me then have professor Untonium bring me back to life and then kill me again and again and again!


	3. Chapter 3

Momoko's POV

We were walking to school.

"Uhh! Brick keeps calling me. Do you want to know what he says? I just wanted to say hi, i am bored so i decided to call, and shit like that." I never have time to study!"

Flashback

I was doing my homework when my phone rang, so I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Momoko! This is Brick."

"OH, hi."

"Why does it have to be him" I mumbled to my self.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing, so what do you need?"

"OH, nothing I just called to say hi... HI!" he replied.

"Oh, okay... well I gotta go study... bye" i said hoping he would just hang up... but he didn't so I did.

Flashback Ended

We finally arrived at school. Surprisingly the RRBZ weren't there. THANK GOD!

The girls and I finally had some peace. Until our belts started to flash and beep.

"Mrs. Keane! I think Butterflies are nesting in my stomach!" I yelled when I raised my hand.

"Mrs. Keane! Why do I see three of you?" Miyako asked as she raised her hand.

"Well, hurry to the nurses office" Mrs Keane said pointing to the door.

Kauro shot up and said " I will escort them since both of them are feeling ill."

Then we all ran out of the room. We ran to the roof and transformed.

While I transformed I yelled "Hyper Blossom."

While Miyako trasformed she yelled "Rolling Bubbles." The same with Kauro except she yelled "Powered Buttercup."

I opened my compact and it turned out the RRBZ were terrorizing the city just for fun.

We all flew to the crime scene and got into our fighting positions when we spotted the RRBZ and they spotted us.

We all split up and went towards our counter parts.

I sprinted towards Brick when he grabbed my bow. My hair went down.

I pulled his hat off his head and took out a pair of scissors.

"If you don'y give me my bow, I will cut your hat into a million pieces!"

"You wouldn't dare!" he replied.

"Try me!" I said as I held the scissors closer to the red and black hat.

He then pulled out a lighter and put it under the bow.

"If you cut my hat, I will burn your bow!" he yelled.

"You wouldn't dare! You don't have the guts to." I replied.

"I'll just say what you said! TRY ME!" HE yelled.

I put the scissors away and he put the lighter into his pocket then we quickly swapped for our stuff back.

I tied my hair back up with my bow and then he put his hat back on like he always does... backwards.

While I finished putting my bow on, he tackled me to the ground. The position we were in was pretty awkward.

"EWWWW! GET OFF ME" I screamed as I pushed him off me changing the position. We started punching and kicking eachother. Then I thought it was time to bring out my yoyo.

I attacked him but then he threw his disc at my yoyo severing the string connected to my weapon.

DAMMIT! HE ruined my weapon. Now I have to go ask Professor Untonium. When he severwed my yoyo string it had just then become personal. I started to beat the shit out of him until i beat him to a pulp. Well not really a pulp. Just a badly injured jackass.

Miyako's POV

I didn't do anything. I just waited for him to make the first move, but he did nothing either like he wanted me to make the first move. I didn't do anything until I got the courage to trap him in my Bubble. I trapped him but he did nothing to get out. He just stared at me.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" I asked.

(I know, Bubbles has become more violent. When I mean violent I mean an update on her usual language.)

He didn't answer he just kept staring, until I popped the bubble and smacked really hard in the face to get him out of the tranze he was in. Thankfully it worked and he actually payed attention.

"OWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR" he yelled.

"Well, technically we are enemys and you just kept staring at me, WHY?" I asked.

"Well I remembered what you or Miyako said." he replied.

OH SHIT he is still onto that?

"What do you mean me OR Miyako, WHO IS Miyako?" I said trying to play it cool.

"Oh never mind I thought that this girl was you. Now we get on to the fighting." he said.

Wow, no offense but he is not the brightest star.

I side kicked him in the gut, and he was pushed back a few yards into a building leaving a big crater.

He punched me in the stomach in return. The fight was going on for a while so I decided to end it.

I kicked him where no man would like to be hit. He fell out of the sky screaming in pain while holding his crotch.

"I kinda feel bad for you!"

"Thanks! I guess. As long as you regret it." He yelled between breaths. Wow that must have really hurt.

I flew down and said "I felt a LITTLE bad for you, I never said I REGRET it." Then I flew to Momo-I mean Blossom and we started to watch Kauro and her fight with Bitch. Oops I mean Butch... why does every one accidentally call him that. Well it is kinda fun.

Kauro's POV The fight I had was going on for a while. I punched, he blocked. I kicked he blocked. He punched I blocked. He kicked I blocked. I can tell he was tired because he was breathing really long and hard and he was also sweating. Then he took out his flute and began to play. I was becoming more weak and tired. I got together my strength to lift up my hammer and tried smashing his flute but I was just vibrated. Then I was becoming more and more tired.

Then I again gathered enough strength to kick him in the gut pushing him back. The soft music he was playing soft. Now I had my advantage.

I kept kicking and punching him. Then it was getting kinda boring so I squeezed his carotid sinous and he knocked out. The carotud sinous is below your ear. When you squeeze the carotid sinous it stops the blood flow to your brain for a while, and it makes your heart beat slower causing you to pass out. If I were you I wouldn't do this. I would do it when you really need to. So I am warning you. DOn't do this to anyone except when they are trying to attack you and use it for self defense.

I turned and looked at Blossom, Bubbles, Brick, and Boomer. All the boys were knocked out and the rest of the girls were just sitting there doing nothing but watching. Then we remebered it was a school day. It was only 11:57 so we still had school. We flew so quickly to school, we were probably faster than the speed of light. We landed on the roof and de-transformed.

We came back and the bell rang. So that meant it was... DRUM ROLL PLEASE... LUNCH TIME!

I headed to my locker and when I closed it, Butch was standing there. Hmmm. I wonder how fast he woke up.

He kept going on and on about the date. It was getting kinda annoying so I again squeezed his carotid sinous and he knocked out.I don't want to do this to the same person a lot of times because it can cause really bad brain damage if it happened to someone multiple times.  



	4. Chapter 4

Forbidden Counter Part Love

Miyako's POV

When we got back to school the bell rang which meant... put your hands together for the only part of school I like... besides art... LUNCH TIME.

I went to my locker to get my lunch money out of it. I closed it to see Boomer standing there. Wow he recovered fast.

"Hey, Miyako. What you said yesterday was that true?" he asked.

"Was what true?"

"When you said you were Bubbles." he replied.

What? He is still on to that? I thought to myself.

"NO"

"Well why did you say it." he said.

"You must have mis-understood me. I said I am like Bubbles. Like me and her have a lot in common. We both like reading fashion magazines. We both like FASHION, we both like blowing bubbles and more."

"Oh never mind then." he said as he walked away.

Whatever I thought in my head.I walked to meet Kauro at her locker and I saw her knock out Butch. I don't know like this carotid sinous shit. Yeah I guess something like that. Then we both walked to Momoko's locker. We walked to the cafeteria together. We were about to start eating when...

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

"DAMMIT but it is lunch time." Kauro whined.

"Well we gotta go any way." I said as I grabbed Kauro and Momoko's hands and dragged them all the way to the roof. Then I even had to push their compacts for them. We transformed and we flew off to down town. The RowdyRUff Boys Were Here again!

"Bubbles... I didn't like how you kicked my balls." Boomer said.

"Yeah Kauro I didn't like how you knocked me out with the carotid sinous shit method" Butch said.

"Hey that was what I said!"

When I finished my sentence I was pushed by Boomer. He pushed against the wall. I punched him really hard which pushed him away far. I flew up but he grabbed my leg and pulled me down. He again pushed me against the wall. He punched me and accidentily pushed my compact. I de-transformed infront of everyone.

"DAMMIT BOOMER!" I yelled and kicked him away hard. I am still strong even when I am not transformed.

"Miyako? You lied to me?" he asked.

"Yes to protect my secret identity, but now it is out because of some jackass... what's his name again? Oh yeah BOOMER!" I yelled.

"Some was video taping us. Now it will be on the news."

"Wait so Buttercup is Kauro? I was punching the girl I am going on a date with?" Butch asked.

"Wait so I am kicking the girl I love?" Brick asked.

Momoko's POV

"Yes Butch, and yes Brick. WAIT WHAT? Slow your roll Brick! What did you say? Did you say you love me?"

"What? Are you sure I said it?" he replied acting like he didn't know what he said.

"Drop the act Brick! HAHAHAHA I knew it. I just knew you like me!"

"SO WHAT OF IT? WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ME?" Brick asked.

"I kinda LIKED you UNTIL you had to rob a bank. Now I am not sure."

He pinned me against the wall nearby. He pressed his lips against mine. I struggled and struggled until I finally broke out of his grasp. I stepped on his foot and flew away.

I didn't go back to school. I didn't go back home. I went to an abandon neighbor hood. I landed on one of the buildings. This is the place where I would go when I neede to calm down and think.

I found this place years ago. I picked a small house and re created it. I cleaned it up,  
painted all the walls pink. I had a small flat screen TV. I had A couch in the same room as the TV.

I had a bed and a desk in one room. The kitchen had food in it too. I would come here a lot. I even got a lock and key for the doors. I also made a fence going around the yard. This house was like a forever alone house. It wasn't next to any houses. I heard a knock on the door. This is suppose to be an abandon neighborhood. No one knows I am hear.

I opened it and looked outside. Brick was standing there. He must have followed me.

He walked inside and complimented on my personal house.

"What are you doing here, Brick?"

He just shrugged and sat down on my couch... AWKWARD!

Kauro's POV

I just kicked Butch's ass and went home. I de-transformed outside of my house making sure no one saw me. I walked in and everybody kept pestering me with questions about where I have been and what I was doing. I answered all of them, but I never said that my answers were the truth. I had to lie because I had to make sure my secret identity is safe, but thanks to Boomer it can be on the News any second. Even the Mayor said that I can't tell my family with out permission. I asked him a million times, but he kept saying when the time is right.

I was watching the news, and Miyako was right. OUr secret identitys were leaked. A couple minutes later, my family bardged into my room and once again started to pester me with even more questions, but on a whole new diffrent topic. It was all about Buttercup.

"Is it cool to be Buttercup? Can I watch you kick someone's ass? Do get hurt really bad? Why didn't you tell us before?" BLAH BLAH BLAH!

I just transformed and flew way.

Then next day of school everybody was acting like my family. Pestering and Pestering! GGGAAAHHHH!  
Just shut your damn mouth will ya!

"SOOOO many boys kept asking us out. Miyako rejected softly, while I on the other hand... well I will just tell you.

"NO! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND WALK AWAY!" I screamed. After I said that I felt kinda bad. No one would want to get rejected that badly. So I walked ti the guys who asked me out and apologized. All they did was hug me. I tried to pry them off, but they wouldn't budge. Someone else had pried them off me. It turned out to be Butch, and from what I can tell, he looked kinda jealous. 


	5. Chapter 5

Forbidden counter Part Love Chapter 5

Boomer's POV

I gotta talk to Miyako. I know she is a powerpuff girl, and I know our love is forbidden but like I said I love her. I am not as stupid as everyone thinks I am. I know I can't spell appreciate, or homosapien, or intelligenceor stupid... well maybe I can spell stupid. "S-T-O-O-P-I-D" well looks like I can spell it.  
Maybe I can just win her over with my charm and kindness. Well I did beat her up... well just forget about that.

I walked to school with my bros. When I entered I saw her, and thought 'here is my chance.' I walked over to her and my brothers followed for some reason.

"M-Miayako, will you... g-go... o-out with me?"

"Sorry but no thanks" she said to me without looking.

When she walked away, my brothers started pestering me again.

"DUDE! YOU GOT IT BAD!" Brick said.

"Man talk about 'REJECTED!" Butch said.

"SHUT UP WILL YA? I will find away for her to like me." I said walking away from them and to my first class which was Algebra... BORING! Well at least Miyako is there.

Miyako's POV

Boomer kept on throwing me notes but I didn't read a single one of them, even though I like him. I am just trying to play hard to get like my friend Maria told me to do. The rest of the day went by quickly.

The next day of school we kept hearing rumors about three new boys coming to our school today.

"At least it is not clones of the Rowdyruff boys or we will be having a lot of trouble heading our way."

The new boys walked in. "I spoke too soon" I said to them. We all took our seats. There was a free seat next to my right when Boomer is on my left. Momoko had an extra seat on her right and Brick on her left too, and the same with Kauro. The boys who were new looked exactly like the rowdyruffs except alittle different. The blue boy claimed to be Blaster. The red one was Blaze and the one in green said his name was Blade. We turned to see the Rowdyruff boys with pale faces. I am guessing they know them. Blaster sat to my left, Blaze to Momoko's left and same with Kauro but with Blade. Blaster had messier hair than Boomer, Blaze had longer hair than brick, and Blade had spikier hair than Butch. So that is how we can tell them apart. I sent a note to Boomer that said...

"How do you know them?"

He wrote something down and flicked it back to me. The note he gave me said...

"They are the RowdyRock Boys. They are my brother's and my counter parts. They are the opposite of us,  
meaning that they are good guys."

That was the end of the note tossing.

I caught Blaster staring at me, but then he turned away blushing. I started to blush too. Boomer caught on to this and started glaring knifes at Blaster. From this point of view it looked like Boomer was kinda... jealous. I shook my head as a no. 'He can't be jealous, but he did ask me out so I guess he kinda liked me.'

Momoko's POV

Some fanboys asked me out but I rejected them like Miyako did... softly. While they were asking me out,  
I turned to see Brick glaring at them. It seemed to me that he was jealous. 'Nope, can't be, he is a ruff and I am a puff, but he did say he loved me so I guess there is a chance for us...'  
When I got into the classroom, I saw three boys who looked exactly like the RRBZ but a little different. I saw Miyako and Boomer passing notes to eachother. I asked her who the boys are, and she said that htey were the RRBZ rivals, the Rowdyrock boys. I turned to see Blaze staring at me, but then looked to the front board. I could've sworn I saw a blush creep across his face. Well I wouldn't know for sure. 'Eh well I gotta get back to the lesson' I thought to myself as I started to pay attention to the lesson.

Kauro's POV I walked into class and took my seat. I saw three boys coming in. They looked like RRBZ but diffrent. They kinda looked like they wer good guys. Turns out according to Bubbles, that they are the RowdyRock Boys. They are the RRBZ rivals and they are their counterparts, so I am guessing they are on the good side and the RRBZ are on the bad side. 'Well I hope we get to work together someday... WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING!  
I turned to see Blade checking me out. I just stuck the middle finger at him and went back to thinking but this time about something that I actually like, SKATEBOARDING!

After what seemed like a million years, the bell rang which meant it was the best time of day... LUNCH! I got my lunch and headed outside to go to the oak tree that we ate lunch at sometimes when it was a nice day outside. I was relaxing when some ass hole decided to go and bother me. I looked up to see Blade.

"What the Fuck do you want Blade?" I said to him not bothering to open my eyes. He sat next to me and started to hold me.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I yelled trying to get out of his grip.

Butch came and pryed him off me.

"Are you okay Kauro-chan?" he asked me with worry in his eyes, and when he turned to Blade, his eyes turned from worry to hatred.

"I barley even know you! I don't know anything about you!" I said to Blade.

"Well I can take you out to dinner and change that." he replied.

I heard Butch growl... again with the jealous thing. I knew that if I accepted Butch would be pissed and try to murder Blade so I rejected. Then I heard a sigh of relief from Butch and a whine from Blade. 'What a cry baby' I thought to myself as the bell rang and I walked to my next class. I was on my way to science when I flet arms wrap around my waist. I knew it couldn't have been Butch by the way he was acting, so it must have been... 


	6. Chapter 6

Forbidden Counter Part Love Chapter 6

Miyako's POV

I was walking to my locker to go put my lunch box away. I put my lunch box inside and took my sketch book out for art class. When I closed my locker, my face turned red.

Blaster was standing there flashing me a cute smile. I snapped out of it.

"Not to be rude or anything, but what the hell do you want."

"I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me hot-stuff" he said while checking me out. 'For a good guy, he seems pretty bad to me.' I thought to myself.

"Sorry... but FUCK NO!" I didn't want to be that mean it was just that I hate how boys only like me for my looks and body.

He grabbed me and I felt VERY uncomfortable. He made me stare into his dark blue eyes.  
There was something about his eyes that made me want to stay away from him. Then I remembered Boomer's eyes. His eyes were so beautiful. His eyes added to the 'Things I Love about Booomer' list.

"Let go of her!" I heard someone yell. I turned to see Boomer. 'THANK GOD!' I thought to myself. I tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong. Boomer caught on to that and got really pissed. He ran over to us. He pulled him off of me, and punched Blaster in the face.

"Stay away from me Bastard... I mean Blaster." I said as I ran to art because I was already late because of my encounter with that playboy, Bastard... again I mean Blaster!

At the end of the day. It was really hot outside. I decided I want to walk at the beach.  
Then I saw Blaster there. 'DAMMIT!' I thought to myself. I turned on my heel and ran, but I felt someone grab on to me. Instead of feeling relaxed, I felt scared. I knew how this was going to end up. He grabbed my wrist and said he was dragging me somewhere private.  
Okay... they are not good guys probably the opposite. I closed my eyes and I wasn't moving anymore. His hand wasn't gripping my wrist, in fact when I opened my eyes and he was being beaten to a bloody-pulp. I was surprised by the person who was beating him up. After he was done attacking the rapist I thanked him.

"Thanks Boomer."

"No problem." he replied.

"I thought that they were the good guys and you were the bad guys, but they are switched around."

"I guess since they are the opposite of us, then they turned to the bad side because we turned to the good."

"Thanks again Boomer."

He pulled me into a kiss. I was really surprised. While we were kissing, my friends showed up. They didn't like what they were seeing, and knocked him out before I could even explain.

"You shouldn't have done that! He wasn't raping me, he saved me from being raped! He and I just happened to be kissing."

"O-Oh.. Well then we are sorry. So what are we gonna do to him?" Momoko asked.

"Well we can just leave him here." Kauro suggested.

"We can't do that he saved me... plus his brothers are probably looking for him. Aren't they gonna be pretty pissed when they found their brother unconsious?"

"FOUND HIM!" a voice said behind us. We turned to see Brick and Butch standing there.  
They started to hang out with eachother.

"Hey Momoko you wanna go to the park?" Brick asked.

"Sure" she replied.

"Eh I am going to the skate park." Kauro said as she grabbed her board and skidded off.

"Wait for me Kauro-chan" Butch cooed while skating after her.

They all left leaving me here alone with Boomer. I had to figure a way to wake him up.  
I came up with something but it is probably not gonna work. I started to poke him on the cheek. It was kinda of funny because even though he is kinda in 'shape' his cheeks were really squishy. I continued to poke him. Then his eyes shot opened and his reflexes made him grab my arms.

"Sorry..." I said.

"There is nothing to apologize for." he said siting up with his hands still on me.

"Uh can you let go you are kinda hurting me" I said. Then he looked at his hands and pulled away. When he let go of my arms I poked his cheek once again and started to laugh. He started to laugh with me. 'He has a cute laugh' I thought to myself. The laughing came to an end. Then a silence came upon us. It wasn't an awkward it was okay.

"Hey do you want to go to the dog park with me?" Boomer asked blushing.

"Sure I'd love to."

We walked to the dog park together. On our way, he grabbed my hand, which made me turn tomato red.

Kauro's POV

After Butch and I hung out at the skatepark I was on my way home. While I was riding my skateboard, I got a text and I bumped into someone.

"Oh. Sorry! I wasn't looking." I looked up to see Blade. I hope he doesn't try to squeeze me to death again. I apologized again and walked away. I felt him grip on to my hand.

He pulled me into a kiss. I tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. I pushed him off and smacked him hard in the face. I kicked him and walked away. I heard a scream behind me and spun around. In the distance I can see a boy in a green sweat shirt with long bangs and a pony tail holding a skateboard beating up Blade. I squinted hoping to get a better view. When I saw who it was I was surprised. It was Butch. Again the thing with the whole jealously stuff!

I just continued walking... then I got home. My mother was worried sick!

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" my mother screamed whith worry in her eyes.

"AS LONG AS YOU WEREN'T WITH A BOY!" my pops replied.

I blushed and my brothers caught on to that.

"OOOOHHHH MY LITTLE SIS IS IN LOVE!" my brother Dai said while making kissing noises.

I pinched hard until the point he screamed, then I dashed upstairs and locked my door.


	7. Chapter 7

Forbidden Counter Part Love

Momoko's POV

I felt kinda uncomfortable spending time with 'him' at the park for awhile, I don't even know why I said yes. THe crimson eyeed ruff and I were sitting on a park bench resting.  
I just stood up, and of course I heard footsteps following me. I just ignored it and kept walking and making my way to my school library. I finally reached my destination and burst through the double doors, but quietly. I was looking at books when suddenly a random book shot from the shelve onto the hard wood floor. I picked up the book... and it was a romance book... WEIRD. The title was Romeo and Juliet. I decided I should get something new to read so I picked up the book, but when I stood up, I wished that I haven't even stepped into the library. That red bitch was standing right infront of me. I just stepped back, and when I was far enough, I spun around and walked away from the red ruff's counter part. As I predicted I heard footsteps trail behind me, and not daring to look back, my pace grew faster and I made it to the checkout counter without any interference by the weirdo.

I walked out of the library and bumped into someone else that I haven't seen in a VERY long time. The freak that was obsessed with me just happend to be there right infront of me. I just spun around and walked away, but apparently that bitch thought it was fun to grab my shoulder... well I thought it was stupid. I grabbed his weird and pulled it, when I was done flipping him, I noticed that he was smirking while laying on the floor. He had pearly white teeth... that I should've knocked out already. I was about to knock out the teeth that should've already been gone, when I felt a small pinch on my neck. The last thing I saw before I lost conciousness was the four-eyed freak spreading a smirk that I wanted to rip off and step on it.

The Next Day Miyako's POV

I once had this feeling that I was being watched... actually I have this feeling all the time. So does that mean I have a stalker? I don't know... it's probably just my stupid imagination. I should probably go clear my mind and go to the park.

'No you shouldn't...' my concience said.

'I wasn't really asking, I am going anyway...' I replied.

I walked to the park and the rest of the day went by pretty quickly. I walked home... but I still had to be cautious. I fight fight the feeling that someone was watching me. I heard footsteps behind me so I knew that it wasn't just my imagination. I spun around but not a single homo sapiens around. I was starting to get really creeped out so I started jogging home. I finally reached my destination and fished my keys out of my bag and opened my door. It was 7:00 so that meant that my grandmother was sleeping. She always sleeps early. I walked up the stairs and into my light blue room. Instead of stuffed animals everywhere, all I had was Octi. Other than that I had an Xboz 360, flat screen TV, and ALOT of war games. My room was neat. I had a desk , and a queen bed... for some reason. I sat down at my desk and started working on some fashion designs that popped into my head.

I fell alseep, but woke up to the doorbell ringing. It turned out to be none other than the blue ruff. I welcomed him into my grandmother's mansion and he followed me upstairs and into my room. I kept the door open... just in case. I still had that feeling that someone was watching me, and it kinda felt better to have sparkly blue eyes in the room.

"Boomer, I need some advice..."

"Sure, whatever you need" he replied with a cute smile.

"I think I have a stalker, How do I deal with it?" as soon as he heard the word 'STALKER', the cute smile faded and the blue ruff turned a shade paler.

"If it makes you feel better, I can kill him..." the blue-eyed ruff said in a serious tone.

I turned to look at him, but when I caught a glimpse at the window I was trembling. Boomer caught onto that and became very curious.

"What's wrong?"

"He's outside my window!" I screamed still trembling. The sweet bad-boy seemed furious. He ran out of the room, and outside to deal with the 'stalker.'

'He is so sweet and caring...' I thought to myself.

I follwed the pissed Boomer outside and faced the stalker.

"Who the fuck are you, and why are you following her?!" the sweet boy screamed at the creep while pointing to me.

"Well, I am her ex..." the boy that I had no idea who he was said.

"What? Even I DON'T know who the fuck you are..." I said in a calm voice.

"Sorry, I forgot to explain... it was all the way back in kindergarden..." the psychotic btch said while looking at me with sad eyes.

"KINDERGARDEN?!" Boomer and I screamed in unsion.

"Well how did you guys break up?" the protective Boomer asked.

"I stole her candy bar... biggest mistake of my life..." he said while looking down at the ground in shame.

"What are you doing here now?" the blue ruff asked in a more serious tone like before.

"Well, I am here to take what is rightfully mine" that creepy bastard said while looking at me with loving eyes. 'He really is psychotic...' I thought to myself.

"Well you can't have my himawari!" my counter part said. 'Awww he called me himawari...' I thought to myself.

"Fine! We'll fight for her! Once I destroy you she will see how awesome I am, and then come to me!" the boy who I still don't know the name of exclaimed.

"Actually, I am right here, and no offense but I would never go to YOU..." I stated while pointing my finger to the unknown name.

Ignoring what I said, the blue eyed boy and the unknown guy started their battle over... ME. All I could do is witness everything that was happening. Then the WEIRD part happened.  
THe unknown guy took out a glove and smacked the sweet ruff. THAT was when the memories started to come flowing back to me.

"Now, I remember you..."

"FINALLY!" the unknown guy said.

"I have a restraining order against you! You are such a perverted BASTARD!"

"I think you have the wrong memory... if you would just think back all the way to when we were 5 then that would be nice..." the perverted stalker said.

"What do you mean, Miyako?" Boomer asked.

"HE broke into my house, stole clothes, he even stole Octi from me for acouple days! Then I found it once again on my bed... he is such a CREEP! Poor Octi..." I stated while pointing to the unknown guy."

"WHATEVER! JUST GET ON WITH THE DAMN FIGHT!" the creep that I just remembered his name... wait what was it again... uh... Mack?... no... Crack?... no... Zack!

"Kick his ass Boomer! HE STOLE MY CANDY BAR!" I exclaimed. "Wait never mind! Be careful! I just remebered he is alot stronger than you think, how do you think he broke into my house... not by a key! HE BROKE THE WHOLE DAMN DOOR DOWN!"

When the brave boy and the creepy stalker got to far into the battle, I thought that I had to get into it. Zack was about to throw a strong punch at my man, so I went infront and caught it...'DAMN! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURTS!' I threw his fist back, and kicked him.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR STEALING MY CANDY! OH AND HURTING BOOMER!" I yelled as I walked back to the beaten up Boomer. I picked my man up bridal style... which was kinda awkward... and I brought him inside to heal his wounds leaving the creepy stalker outside.

Kauro's POV

All I can think about is that perverted asshole... I don't know why I don't even like him... do I? NO! I am not going soft for someone like 'HIM!' My thinking time... which is a rare time was interupted by a bang on my window. I looked out to see the green weirdo throwing rocks at my GLASS window.

"STOP! You're going to damage my propery meaning I get to beat you up... actually go ahead, keep throwing rocks!" I yelled down to the forest green ruff.

"Can I come in?" he yelled to me.

"I honestly don't give a shit!" I replied. With that he walked to the front door, when I thought he was going to fly. 'SHIT I DON"T WANT HIM TO MEET MY FAMILY!' I yelled inside my head while I dashed out of my room and down the stairs... but it was too late.

Butch's POV

Well she didn't give a shit, so I walked to her front door even though I knew she didn't mean I have to come through there. I wanted to meet her family... mostly because I wanna see the reaction on her face. I rang the doorbell and a nice old lady... probably her mom opened the wooden door. She welcomed me inside right after I said I was dating Kauro... 'Kauro is gonna kill me after this.. but I'll take my chances.' I thought to myself as I entered the surprisingly neat house after hearing that she had 2 brothers.

When the green goddess appeared at the bottom of the wooden staircase her mother asked her a question which made her red with fury.

"Kauro you never told me you had a boyfriend..."

"I DON'T!" the lime green girl exclaimed.

"WHATEVER... but wait till dad hears about your new boyfriend" her older brother said.  
Seconds later a muscular dude came burstung through the door.

"WHAT DO I HEAR ABOUT BOYFRIENDS?!" the dude asked so I am guessing that's her father.

"DAD! KAURO HAS A BOYFRIEND!" her younger brother exclaimed with slight shock...wonder why.

The green-eyed girl just smacked her forehead, and started to speak.

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" she said as she walked up to her room.

"Can I go up to her room to?" I asked as polite as I can which was very hard to do.

"Well, sure!" her cheery mother exclaimed. While I walked up the stairs, I noticed that her and her mother are way different. I walked up to her room and entered. She was laying on her bed with green earbuds on listening to music with her eyes closed. I was having some perverted thoughts right then and there but I thought that I would just keep it to myself. I walked over and sat on her bed. Her eyes shot open and she quickly sat up.

"What do you want?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Well... since you are bored and have nothing to do this weekend, on Saturday will you go on a date with me?"

"Only if you stop bugging me..." she replied with no emotion.

"Great!" I exclaimed as I kissed her and ran off. 'YUP, she is defenitly going to kill me' I thought to myself.

Momoko's POV

'DAMMIT DORKSTER!' I thought to myself when I woke up chained to a wall.

"What the fuck do you want from my DORKSTER!" I yelled while trying to break free and run like hell.

"Well nothing much, but we gotta get you ready for our wedding in a couple days..." the red-headed dork said.

I thought about what he said. "Fine I'll get ready... and so I don't escape you would have your robots keep me from leaving..."

"Might as well..." he replied. With that, he let me free and his robots led me to a pink room with so much sweets and clothes... 'I'M IN HEAVEN!' I thought to myself.

I made it look like I was actually enjoying the place... even though I REALLY was enjoying it. I beat up the robots and ran like hell. When my feet got tired, I flew like hell, and then I finally got home. I was so glad to be home. When I thought that I was safe, I felt someone grab my shoulder. I flipped whoever was there but I regretted it when I found the red ruff on his ass. I helped him up and apologized.

"Sorry, I guess I'm alittle jumpy after being held hostage, and breaking free..."

"It's okay... wait what?!" the crimson eyed ruff asked.

"Well..."


	8. The Story With No Ending Sorry

I'M SO SORRY! BUT I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS FOR THIS STORY. I'M SORRY FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO LIKE THIS STORY BUT IT HAS NO ENDING...  
THE GOOD NEWS IS I WILL BE WORKING ON A NEW PROJECT. READ IT AND HOPEFULLY YOU LIKE IT. SEE YA LATER PEOPLE. 


End file.
